marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Genosha (Earth-616)
Geschiedenis Genosha werd bedacht door Chris Claremont en werd voor het eerst gezien in Uncanny X-Men 235 (Oktober 1988). Het eiland diende eerst als een allegorie voor slavernij, en later voor de Zuid-Afrikaanse apartheid. Uiteindelijk werd het land dankzij Magneto omgevormd tot een thuishaven voor mutanten, totdat het werd aangevallen door Cassandra Nova en haar Sentinels. De hoofdstad van Genosha was Hammer Bay. Genosha is gelokaliseerd net voor de oostkust van Afrika. Het land had een sterke economie en was vrij van de politieke en raciale beroering die heerste in de omliggende naties. Echter, Genosha’s welvaart was opgebouwd over de ruggen van de mutantenpopulatie. Mutanten werden in Genosha gedwongen voor de overheid te werken. Ze werden door David Moreau, ook bekend als de Gegengineer, ontdaan van hun vrije wil en omgevormd tot mutates (een Marvel term voor genetisch gemodificeerde mutanten). Burgerschap van Genosha was permanent en de Genoshaanse overheid erkende geen emigratie. Burgers die het eiland ontvluchtten werden met geweld teruggehaald. Genosha kwam geregeld in opspraak door dit alles. In het eerste verhaal waarin het eiland verscheen werden enkele van de X-Men, Wolverine, Rogue en Madelyne Pryor ontvoerd in opdracht van de Genengineer en Cameron Hodge. In een later verhaal redden de X-Men hun teamgenoten Storm en Wolfsbane uit Genosha. Daarbij wierpen ze ook de regering omver. Een nieuw Genoshaans regime die een betere behandeling voor mutanten beloofde kwam in de plaats van de oude regering. Een periode van beroering en aanvallen van onder andere Magneto en zijn Acolytes, die de regering van Genosha niet konden vergeven wat ze hadden gedaan, volgde. De Verenigde Naties gaven Genosha aan Magneto toen hij een natie speciaal voor mutanten eiste. Hij en zijn Acolytes slaagden erin de vrede en stabiliteit te herstellen, tot een burgeroorlog uitbrak tussen hem en de laatste mensen ophet eiland. Magneto versloeg de mensen, en herstelde de orde op het eiland. Daarna werd Genosha een thuishaven voor mutanten van over de hele wereld. Aan Magneto’s droom voor een mutantennatie kwam een bruut einde toen het eiland werd aangevallen door een groep Sentinels gestuurd door Cassandra Nova. Vrijwel de gehele bevolking kwam bij de aanval om. Emma Frost was een van de weinige overlevenden. Later verzamelden Professor X een aantal X-mannen en X-Corporation-leden bijeen om naar overlevenden te zoeken op Genosha. Op Genosha vonden ze een doorgedraaide Polaris, die opgejaagd werd door de geesten van de overleden Genoshiërs. Polaris werd bevrijd en Professor X bracht haar naar het Xavier Instituut. Nadat het bloedbad in New York – dat veroorzaakt was door iemand die zich voordeed als Magneto – gestopt was en de zogenaamde Magneto vermoord werd door Wolverine, droeg Xavier zijn school en de X-mannen over aan Scott Summers en Emma Frost en vertrok vervolgens naar Genosha. Uit de puinhopen daar probeerde Xavier vervolgens een utopische maatschappij te creëren waar mutanten in vrede zouden kunnen samenleven. Ultimate Genosha In de Ultimate Marvel strips is Genosha inmiddels ook verschenen. Het is een eiland ten zuiden van Madagaskar. De voornaamste industrie lijkt televisieprogramma’s te zijn. Mutanten werden recentelijk tot tweede-klas burgers gedegradeerd na de moord op een overheids minister door een mutant genaamd Longshot. Enkele van de burgers zijn Mojo, Spiral en Deadpool. Genosha in andere media *In de X-Men animatieserie, werd Genosha afgeschilderd als een mutant-vriendelijke omgeving waar diegenen die het "x-gen" bezaten in vrede konden leven zonder de angst voor vervolging. Dit bleek allemaal een leugen te zijn. Zodra mutanten zich in Genosha waagden, werden ze gevangen en te werk gezet om Sentinels te bouwen voor Bolivar Trask, Cameron Hodge, Henry Peter Gyrich en een overheidsofficial die enkel bekend stond als “de Leider”. Dit veranderde met de komst van de X-Men, die de mutanten wisten te bevrijden. Vlak voor de het einde van de serie greep Magneto de macht in Genosha. *In het Super Nintendo Entertainment System spel, X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse, gebruikte de mutant Apocalypse het eiland als schuilplaats, en gebruikte de mutantenslaven voor zijn eigen doelen. *Het spel X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse bevat een level dat zich afspeelt op Genosha, dat verwoest blijkt te zijn door Apocalypse. *Genosha is de bouwplaats van de Sentinels in het arcade spel X-Men: Children of the Atom. Externe links *Genosha at UncannyXmen.net Referenties * Genosha op wikipedia (NL) * Genosha op Ocean X (NL)